


Gone Girl

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, but happy, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an imagine from imaginetheavengers.tumblr.com. Odin doesn’t approve of your and Loki’s relationship. And he will stop to make sure that you can’t see each other anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the imagine this is based off of: http://imaginetheavengers.tumblr.com/post/95347796629

It was perfect. Your relationship with the son of Odin made your heart flutter and your smile wider. And no, it wasn’t Thor, who was hung up over a Midgardian named Jane. But you were with Loki and happy. And everyone seemed to be happy for you two.

Except for one person.

You were just a maid in the palace. You should’ve never had a shot with Loki, since he could’ve had any girl in the kingdom, but when he caught you in the library, a place you shouldn’t be, reading his favorite book, he instantly fell in love with you. And over the course of time, you both grew close to each other. You were madly in love with Loki. And things were great. Thor and Frigga were so happy for Loki, finally choosing a mate and settling down. But Odin didn’t approve. Because, whereas Thor had seen Midgardian traditions and Frigga had always been a little more open minded, Odin’s beliefs were deeply rooted in old traditions. So the day he summoned you to the throne room while Loki was away, you knew things were bad.

“What are your intentions with my son, maid?” He asked, sneering slightly. You were knelt in front of his throne, just as you had been taught for years. You looked up at him.

“I don’t know what you mean, my king.” You said. “I just love Loki.”

“This will not do.” Odin said. “He deserves a princess. Not you.” You blinked back tears but stayed silent. “And since I know that neither of you will break it off without good reason, I have to take matters into my own hands.” He waved guards over. “Escort this peasant to Midgard.” 

“What?!” You asked, quickly standing up. The guards grabbed you.

“You will pack your meager belongings and be gone. You will have no more contact with Loki. Now get her out of my sight.” The guards started to pull you away, but you struggled.

“You can’t do this!” You screamed. “I love Loki! He loves me! He will find me!”

“Not if he believes you dead.” With that, you were pulled out of the throne room. You were taken to your tiny chambers and forced to pack what little things you had. One of which was an engagement ring that Loki had given you. It had a beautiful Asgardian gem set that he said matched your eyes. You slipped it into your apron pocket so they couldn’t take it from you and grabbed your bags. They dragged you to the Bifrost.

“Please.” You begged. “Please, let me go. You don’t have to do this!” They nodded to Heimdell, who was reluctant to open it, but he knew if he disobeyed, he would be in trouble. So he turned on the Bifrost. You had large tears streaming down your face. You closed your eyes as they pushed you through and sent you to Earth.

****

Loki returned a couple days later, smiling and happy that he was going to see you again. He had brought you some rare flowers from the world they had visited, and he was sure that you would like them. He knocked on your door.

“My fair maiden, I have returned.” Loki said. He knocked again, frowning slightly. By this time, your duties in the palace were done and you should’ve returned to your room. He tested the knob and found it unlocked. So he pushed open the door and gasped.

The room was empty.

Quickly, Loki made his way to the throne room. Thor was there, sharing of his exploits with Odin. But Loki didn’t have time to wait. He was worried.

“Where is she?” He asked, cutting off Thor. He turned to look at his brother.

“She who?” Odin asked.

“(Y/n). She’s not in her chambers and it’s empty.” Odin sighed.

“I’m afraid she was injured while you were gone.” Odin lied. “And she died quickly.” Loki dropped the flowers and stumbled back a bit.

“N-no.” He said. “I don’t believe you.”

“Do you see her things in her room?” Odin asked. “Do you see her lounging around like the lazy maid she was? Or her sneaking into our library even though she was told many time she was not allowed to be? She’s gone Loki.” A tear fell down Loki’s cheek.

“No. I would feel it.” He said. He ran from the room then. Thor turned to look at Odin but said nothing. He followed Loki out of the room.

“Brother! Where are you going?” Thor asked. Loki didn’t turn to look at him.

“To Heimdell.” He said. “I have to find her.” Thor followed Loki to the Bifrost, where Heimdell was standing, watching Midgard. And you.

“She’s in a place called Indiana.” He said. “That’s all I can see.”

“She is alive!” Loki said. “But you can’t narrow it down anymore?”

“Not without Odin claiming I disobeyed.” Heimdell said. “But, there is a chance that her coordinates are still locked into the key. But you didn’t hear that from me.” Heimdell left then. Loki quickly ran to the controls.

“Loki…”

“Don’t try to stop me Thor.” Loki said, turning the key and activating the Bifrost.

“Let me go with you.” Thor said.

“You just wish to see Jane.” Loki said, heading towards the portal.

“And you just wish to see (y/n).” Loki sighed.

“Come on then.” He said. Thor followed behind and they both disappeared into the portal.

****

What had only seemed like a couple days to Loki had been months for you. You had ended up in a corn field and found by a farmer and his wife. His kids started thinking you must be Superman or something, but you just cried. A lot. But they welcomed you into your family and your skills from the palace came in handy. You did some cooking and cleaning while the farmer worked the fields and the wife milked the cows and collected the eggs from the chickens.

The TV was on in the living room while you kneaded some dough for bread. Your hair was covered in a (f/c) bandana to keep the flour out of it. That’s when you heard breaking news, saying that aliens had landed in the capital city of Indiana, Indianapolis. The wife, a woman named Val, looked at you as she came in.

“Friends of yours?” She asked. You looked at her. “Go to them honey.” You smiled at her.

“Thank you so much Val.” You said, kissing her cheek then grabbing your things. You weren’t sure how you were going to get there, until the farmer, a man named William, came up to you.

“Need a ride?” He asked. You smiled at him.

“Yes please.” You said. He started up his old truck and drove you.

****

“Where is she?!” Loki hissed at a poor old man standing behind the counter of a store. You had been in there with Val and William a week before, while the kids were in school. You had been shopping. They had tracked you as far as there, but no farther.

“I…she who?” He asked, scared for his life.

“He doesn’t know.” Thor said. Loki growled and knocked a bunch of canned goods off the shelf.

“This is all Odin’s fault!” Loki screamed. Thor sighed. Loki stormed out of the store onto a busy Indianapolis sidewalk. “I have to find her!” Thor followed him out. That’s when he spotted you running down the sidewalk towards them.

“Brother.” Thor said.

“Not now.” He said.

“But brother…”

“I said not now!” Loki yelled.

“LOKI!” He heard you yell. He turned to see you, running towards him. He quickly ran and met you halfway. He picked you up and twirled you around.

“I was so scared.” He said, holding you close.

“King Odin pushed me away.” You explained. “I didn’t want to leave, but he made me. He said I wasn’t good enough…”

“Hush.” Loki said. “If he doesn’t think that you’re good enough for me, then I won’t return to Asgard.”

“But Loki…”

“No buts.” He said, gently kissing you. “I belong wherever you are. And if you’re here, then I want to be here too.” You smiled, tears forming in your eyes.

“I love you Loki.” You whispered, resting your head against his chest. He kissed the top of your head.

“I love you with all my heart and soul.”


End file.
